


locked ankles

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, mentions of medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tooru and tetsurou are going to bed





	locked ankles

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this at 5am w 0 sleep after binging sailor moon so ,,,, here this is before i decide not to post it

They climb into their bed together — finally upgraded to a queen size. Tooru can hear their roommates snore in the next room, but he can’t complain since Koutarou and Kenma pay half the rent. The apartment is larger, and honestly Tooru doesn’t mind sharing it when it’s their best friends. It makes it less lonely when Tetsurou doesn’t come home early. 

Tonight’s a fairly rare night where Tetsurou gets to come home in time for cuddling before dinner, and it’s made even better when they get to go to bed together. 

They tuck themselves underneath the navy blue comforter — Tooru only gave up on the star set once Tetsurou agreed to stick-on glow in the dark stars — and give each other a sweet and chaste kiss on the lips, bidding their good night. Tetsurou rolls onto his stomach with the two pillows crammed to his ears, which will effectively give him his signature rooster bedhead tomorrow. Tooru sighs at the sight. 

“I can hear you.” His speech is muffled, but Tooru can make out the tease in them. 

“I know. I’m just so in love with you. Even if you look weird when you sleep.”

“I love you too. Good night baby.”

Tooru kisses his elbow and rolls onto his left side. Until he thinks Tetsurou is almost asleep, he’ll stay there and look out onto the Tokyo skyline, thinking and reflecting on his day. 

_ Weather was really good. Calling Hajime was nice. I’m glad we decided on the details for Tetsuro’s birthday. Keiji came over to drop off Koutarou’s medication since he didn’t have time to go get it — I could’ve gotten it, but that’s okay. My knee didn’t hurt as bad as normal when I landed for that jump serve, so maybe those PT exercises are working.  _

He hears the slower breathing and rolls onto his stomach, tucking the pillow underneath his face and pulling his elbows in. He links his ankle with Tetsurou’s, something they figured was easiest since their sleeping positions don’t truly allow for cuddling. 

On nights when Tooru can’t get himself comfortable, he’ll repeat the process. On those nights, Tetsurou will lean over him and kiss his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose, and lips to coax him asleep. Tonight isn’t one of those nights. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep tonight without an issue.  _ Medication must be working,  _ he thinks before drifting off. Then he thinks,  _ It’s probably that Tetsurou got off so early. I missed him today.  _


End file.
